Locked Away
by Ve Wolowitz
Summary: Dia tahu, ini tidak mungkin, karena kekasihnya itu sudah "terkunci" di alam lain. Namun, sentuhannya begitu nyata. Bad at summary. Explicit lemon ahead. R&R, please?


_Disclaimer_ : _Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and the story is mine. Any similarity is only a coincidence._

 _Warning: explicit lemon_ , agak OOC mungkin, judul ga nyambung, _based on author's insane fantasy_.

xxx

Siang begitu cerah, terang benderang akan sang surya menyorot desa keseluruhan. Cahaya merambat lurus melewati jendela kamar apartemen milik gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah cermin yang biasa ia pakai untuk bersolek. Namun, dirinya, Tenten, tidak sedang berhias untuk kali ini. Pakaiannya serba hitam seperti akan menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Tidak salah, hari ini merupakan saatnya Tenten memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk orang yang dengan tulus mencintainya, Hyuuga Neji.

 _Ve Wolowitz Proudly Present_

 _Locked Away_

 _Cast:_

 _Tenten_

 _Neji Hyuuga_

 _Rock Lee_

 _Mature contents_

Gadis bercepol dua itu sekilas menatap dirinya yang berbusana gelap. Matanya segera terpejam seakan dia tidak siap datang untuk _layat_ dan tak kuasa melihat wajah almarhum _._ Paradoks menghiasi siangnya yang cerah di kala hatinya semendung awan saat hujan dengan badai. Hidungnya kembang kempis dan hembusan nafas terengah-engah. Semakin frustasi, sebuah kepalan tangan pun akhirnya mendarat ke meja rias.

 _*Braaak*_

"Hhh... Hhh..."

Kedua tangannya masih bertumpu di meja yang baru saja ia hantam. Betapa beruntungnya kekuatan pukulan itu tidak sebesar ketika salah satu temannya, Sakura, mengamuk karena dirayu oleh Rock Lee. Telapak tangannya menangkup dahi yang lama kelamaan turun ke mata.

Tidak biasa seorang Tenten tampak lemah seperti sekarang. Dia malu pada pribadi yang tangguh. Suara batinnya memaksa untuk lebih kuat, tegar sehingga dia mampu mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafas. Dia yakin dirinya bisa melakukan ini. Sebelum beranjak pergi, dia memantapkan diri sama seperti saat dia melakukan misi. Dan setidaknya pukulan tadi membuat Tenten lebih lega dan _plong_.

Senyuman tipis tergurat di bibir yang menjadi tempat di mana kekasihnya bisa melumatnya dengan penuh hasrat. Hingga pada saat itu ia menoleh ke arah suara ketukan pintu yang rupanya adalah kawan satu timnya, Rock Lee.

"Tenten..." Lee membuka pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Oh, Lee." Tenten berusaha tenang dan bersikap sewajar mungkin. Kedua tangannya menjadi satu sehingga bisa meremas satu sama lain.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tangan seorang pengguna taijutsu yang berbalut saling bertepuk sesekali sembari masuk ke kamar milik sahabat karib. Dia mengulum bibirnya sendiri melihat seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya. Ayo." Tenten menyambut uluran tangan Lee dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

xxx

Di bawah sinar matahari yang begitu teriknya, bersama dengan yang lain, dia berdiri menghadap nisan mantan pengisi ruang di hatinya sekaligus teman mantan satu grup. Seorang yang bisa ia ajak berlatih bersama dan menikmati momen berdua untuk menghindari berisiknya Guy dan Lee. Yang bisa menjadi motivasi saat dia terjatuh kalah saat _sparring_ , agar bisa mengejar cita-citanya menjadi kunoichi yang hebat dan tangguh selain idolanya, yaitu Tsunade. Yang biasa memadu kasih bersama setelah pulang dari misi yang melelahkan di bawah sinar rembulan. Yang bisa membuatnya tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki bermata lavender itu.

Mungkin setelah ini Tenten akan belajar untuk hidup tidak terlalu "bergantung" pada orang lain. Barangkali bisa dijadikan salah satu upaya _move on_.

Satu per satu, orang orang menaruh bunga di atas batu nisan. Melihatnya membuat Tenten semakin gugup karena cepat atau lambat akan bergilir kepadanya. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah menatap foto Neji yang begitu sialnya bagi Tenten pacarnya tergambar amat tampan.

"Tenten, kurasa ini giliranmu." gumam Lee yang tepat berada di samping lengannya.

"Oh?" Mendengar suara Lee menyebabkannya harus mendesah untuk kesekian kali. Dipaksanya kedua kaki jenjang itu berjalan ke arah penanda sebuah makam. Dia hanya ingin prosesi ini lebih cepat, dia hanya ingin pulang ke apartemen lalu tidur. Kepalanya hanya terasa sedikit pusing. Segera ia menaruh bunga yang ada digenggamannya di atas nisan lalu langsung saja kembali ke barisan para ninja.

Orang-orang menengok bingung ke arah Tenten lantaran begitu lekasnya balik ke perkumpulan. Mereka kira Tenten barangkali akan lebih lama berdiri di sana, apalagi dengan notabene kekasih Neji. Namun tidak heran mereka melihat setitik air mata itu akhirnya tampak mengalir di pipinya. Hanya saja, kenapa baru sekarang?

Oh, mungkin karena ingin terlihat tegar ditinggal oleh seorang sobat yang selalu bersamanya dan usahanya gagal.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Lee menyikut lengan Tenten sekilas.

"Aku hanya menerapkan bagaimana cara Killer B berbicara dan itu kuterapkan dalam doaku. Kau tahu _rap, '_ kan?" Tenten mengusap air mata dan masih sempat menyelipkan lelucon di suasana yang sedang berkabung.

"Hngg, kau gilaaa." Tuding Lee sambil membentak Tenten meski tidak sekeras yang biasanya.

"Kau yang gila. Kau berteriak di prosesi pemakaman. Aku hanya mempercepat doaku saja, kok." jelasnya tenang. Kali ini Tenten menerapkan bagaimana Neji bercakap.

"Sshht. Tidak bisakah kau mengontrol keberisikanmu sekali saja, _Gejimayu_? Ini pemakaman sahabatmu _dattebayo_!" Naruto angkat bicara tanpa menoleh pada seorang yang ia panggil sebagai Alis-Tebal.

"Ini semua karena Tenten!" Ucapnya hampir berbisik, sekali lagi ia menuding Tenten yang kini melipat tangan tidak peduli dan tetap memandang lurus pada batu nisan.

"Cukup! Sekarang diam dan biarkan orang lain menjalankan ini dengan khidmat." Perjaka jenius dengan IQ 200 yang tidak jauh dari ketiga manusia yang berdebat itu menegur. Mungkin hanya teguran Shikamaru yang bisa membuat Naruto dan Lee tak bergeming.

xxx

Jumlah orang-orang di taman makam mulai berangsur kurang lantaran prosesi telah usai. Hanya segelintir manusia yang masih bertahan di area tersebut. Keluarga, rekan tim, dan Hokage. Di saat itu juga beberapa ninja seangkatan Tenten berkumpul.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Hinata-chan. Dia sangat menyayangimu." ujar Tenten selagi memeluk erat wanita berambut indigo yang merupakan sepupu Neji.

"Terimakasih, Tenten-chan. Aku tahu, Neji-niisan melakukan itu untuk kita semua. Dia tidak mati dengan sia-sia." Hinata merespon si _chuunin_ yang kemudian mengusap segaris air asin yang keluar dari jenis mata yang sama dengan kekasihnya.

"Dia juga sangat mencintaimu _ttebayo_." Naruto menambahkan. Kata-katanya itu sudah pasti membuat Tenten semakin susah untuk melupakannya dan memutar bola mata coklatnya.

" _Yare yare_. Aku permisi dulu, Hinata, Naruto. _Jaa ne_."

xxx

Daun pintu berkayu jati terbuka dan ditutupnya dengan punggung. Dia lempar semua barang yang ia bawa walau hanya tas. Ditendangnya alas kaki itu ke sebuah pojok dinding. Busana serba hitam ia tanggalkan dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Sekadar bra merah maroon polos dan _g-string_ senada yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Rasa-rasanya ia sudah tidak begitu memikirkan untuk ganti pakaian karena tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan ke lemari yang tidak ada jarak 2 meter. Apalagi untuk menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar. Orang-orang _next door_ yang kebetulan iseng pun bisa saja mengintip tubuh yang hampir telanjang sebagai tontonan gratis. _Peduli amat_ , pikirnya.

Layaknya mabuk lantaran minum sake, kepalanya terasa pening dan seolah ada beban yang memberatkan kepalanya. Belum lagi ditambah panas matahari yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Tubuh langsing Tenten pun akhirnya roboh dan memantul ke _springbed._ Kedua iris coklat itu berangsur hilang saat kelopak matanya tertutup dan ditindih oleh lengan bawahnya. Betapa nikmatnya ia bisa merasakan tulang belakangnya sedikit rileks.

xxx

 _*Traaang!*_

Bunyi lemparan _shuriken_ ke papan menggema di telinganya. Senjatanya tepat menusuk sasaran. Di bawah sorot matahari yang membuat siang menjelang sore ini menjadi cerah menyinari badan rampingnya. Di saat itu Tenten memutuskan latihan bersama Lee, tetapi pria beralis tebal tersebut memutuskan untuk latihan sendiri walau masih satu area tempat.

"Tenten!" seru seorang ninja yang tidak bisa ninjutsu dari jauh sambil lambai-lambai.

"Ada apa, Lee? Kau sudah selesai latihan _Konoha Senpuu_ -mu?" balas Tenten tidak kalah seru sembari meluruskan badannya yang tadinya membungkuk.

"Tidak, aku akan lari memutar satu desa dengan _handstand!_ Targetku 5000 kali hari ini!"

"Oh, baiklah!"

Mengetahui Tenten yang mengiyakan niatnya, secepat mungkin Lee menapakkan kedua tangannya di tanah lalu ngacir dengan kecepatan entah berapa kilometer per jam. Tenten yang tertinggal di tempat sebenarnya sudah lelah latihan tetap memaksakan diri untuk bergerak.

Seperti biasa, ia dengan lihai memainkan gulungan senjata dengan sempurna senjata-senjatanya menancap. Namun sayang staminanya sedang tidak ingin bersahabat dengan Sang _Weapon Mistress_. Terpaksa ia harus tumbang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada suatu pohon yang besar.

Ketika matanya hampir saja terpejam karena terbawa arus ketenangan dan kenyamanan, pada saat itu juga ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yang sangat familiar di indera pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau latihan tanpa mengajakku?" suara berat dan tenang membuat Tenten sesekali termegap dan terperanjat yang kemudian membuka matanya.

"Ah! Kau!" Tenten segera berdiri dan salah satu tangannya masih menyentuh kulit batang pohon yang kasar, dan yang satu lagi mengeluarkan kunai. Tubuhnya mengisyaratkan gadis itu bersiap untuk bertarung dengan si pendatang.

Pria yang mengenakan rompi jonin sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Tenten. Apakah Tenten sedang menantangnya? Orang itu menyadari bahwa ekspresi wajah Tenten bukanlah yang seperti ia harapkan. Sebelumnya, ia berpikir Tenten akan senang bertemu dengannya. Berharap Tenten akan kembali bahagia menatap mata lavendernya lagi.

Ya, dialah Hyuuga Neji. Seorang yang sudah seharusnya mati karena Tenten ingat betul ia datang ke pemakamannya siang ini.

"Tenten? Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini kah caramu menyambutku?" Neji bertanya dengan nada penuh kebingungan. Dahinya pun ikut berkerut. Sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa gadisnya bertingkah seperti saat berhadapan dengan musuh? Dengan tetap tenang pria penyandang marga Hyuuga itu berjalan mendekat dan setiap langkahnya menyebabkan gadis yang ia ingat sebagai kekasihnya itu semakin panik.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! DIAM DI SANA, KAU ORANG MATI!" Sepasang mata beriris almond itu makin membulat. Tak kuasa berpikir jernih, Tenten tanpa ragu lagi melepaskan senjatanya ke arah pria itu. Tak peduli apakah senjata itu akan kena sasaran atau tidak. Naas saja, begitu indahnya seorang Hyuuga Neji menghindari setiap serangan hujan senjata. Bom kertas, kunai, shurikan, rantai, benang, semua senjata Tenten kerahkan dan semuanya gagal mengenainya. Sialnya, setiap geraknya dalam menghindar itulah si pemilik teknik byakugan itu semakin dekat dengan Tenten.

" _Kusso!"_ Tenten mendesis. Bayangan Neji menghilang. Raibnya bayangan yang tadi menumbuhkan persepsi bahwa itu peringatan ia harus lebih berlatih, lagi dan lagi. Dia tahu, yang tadi itu hanya halusinasi. Sekarang Tenten bisa bernafas dengan sedikit lebih tenang kembali.

"Siapa yang kau panggil "Orang Mati"?"

"Aaaa!"

Seorang yang ia anggap sebagai bayangan belaka itu tepat ada di belakang punggungnya. Dengan sigap Tenten segera berbalik badan dan menyerang Neji dengan kunai, hendak menghujam pada dadanya dan berharap _bunshin_ itu akan cepat berbunyi " _pwoof!_ ". Bukan keberuntungannya karena sebuah genggaman kuat langsung menahan pergelangan Tenten.

"Tenten, ada apa denganmu?" Tetap menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tenten di udara dan genggaman pada kunai itu melemah hingga terlepas. Neji bisa mendengar bunyi deru nafas tak teratur Tenten. Jarak wajahnya hanya ada beberapa inci dengan wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya merasakan sapuan angin nafas gadisnya yang entah gila atau bagaimana karena tampak beriat membunuhnya. Secara mental Tenten mengumpat lantaran betapa dekatnya dia dengan orang yang baru saja tadi siang ia datangi kuburannya.

"Hhh, aku tidak ada urusan dengan mayat hidup. Enyahlah." Tenten berusaha menarik tangannya sampai luput dari pegangan keras Neji.

"Ya ampun, Tenten, bagaimana kau-"

"Oke, baiklah, kau hanya _bunshin_. Oh, Lee, _bunshin_ -mu jelek sekali. Kau tidak pandai seperti Naruto." Tenten melipat tangannya selagi mengejek. Wajahnya tampak sombong meledek seakan Tenten lebih hebat dari Neji dengan seringaian. Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya dengan penuh tanya dan kebingungan.

"Kau tidak percaya ini aku." dia masih tenang, tetapi kekecewaan masih merundungnya. Susunan kata yang sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan kalimat sebelumnya mengundang Tenten harus menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, berharap Tuhan memberinya kesabaran atau paling tidak petunjuk apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Karena kau sudah mati!" Tenten mengandahkan kepala dan mengibaskan beberapa poni rambut yang lepas dari cepolan.

"Kau melihatku sekarang."

"Aku hadir di pemakaman tubuhmu yang asli. Siang ini!" Tenten bersikeras, menggebu-gebu sampai-sampai manusia yang terlampau tampan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya kehabisan argumen.

"Kau hanya bermimpi."

"Buktikan, jadi aku bisa mengerti mana yang nyata, mana yang mimpi atau ilusi."

"Dengan?"

"Apapun. Kau bisa men- _Jyuuken_ -ku, mungkin." Tenten mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari memberi Neji alternatif yang langsung disambut bentakan darinya dan byakugan-nya muncul dengan segera.

"Jangan berpikir sinting. Aku pernah berkata aku akan selalu menuruti apa yang kau minta, tetapi selama itu baik dan benar" gertak Neji frustasi hingga sebuah kepalan tangan terbentuk. Dia tampak stress menghadapi kekasihnya yang masih saja _ngeyel_ dan Tenten memang benar-benar sudah hilang akal.

"Ya, aku memang gila. Sudah ada dua makhluk yang bilang, yang pertama ada monster hijau dari Desa Daun, lalu ada mayat hidup mirip pacarku. Satu-satunya agar kegilaanku ini sembuh adalah dengan membunuhku sehingga aku bisa ikut pacarku, 'kan?"

"Hn, baiklah. Jika itu yang kau minta." Neji tanpa rasa segan mengirimkan sebuah _gentle fist_ tepat pada lengan atas Tenten.

"Ow! Sial!" Rasanya cukup sekali saja pukulan itu menghantam. Lagipula, pukulan ringan -menurut Neji- cukup menyadarkan Tenten yang sekarang merintih kesakitan dan memegangi lengannya.

"Hn." Neji menundukkan kepala dan jurus mata khas keluarganya berangsur hilang. Dia agak menjauh dari Tenten dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke pohon yang terdekat dan duduk bersandar di kayu yang keras dengan kaki kiri tertekuk. Pria bermarga Hyuuga itu tampak kecewa bukan main. Percuma dia berniat bertatap muka dengan Tenten. Dan hal yang paling memalukan adalah dia kalah bedebat.

Selain itu, perkataannya memang benar tentang kegilaan Tenten karena dengan menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis bercepol dua itu justru memancing Tenten mengikuti seorang yang dia sendiri sebut sebagai "mayat hidup".

Namun, Tenten tidak lantas duduk di samping Neji, melainkan tetap berdiri di depannya. Dengan Neji menutup penglihatannya, Tenten mengambil kesempatan untuk menguji apakah bentuk manusia di depannya memang nyata atau sekadar bayangan dengan menginjak sekuat tenaga tepat pada tulang kering Neji.

* _Braaak_ *

"Ow!" Neji merintih sembari mengusap kakinya.

Keadaan pun berbalik. Kini Tenten yang kecewa lantaran tidak ada asap serta bunyi " _pwoof_ " yang ia tunggu. Ada dua indikasi kekecewaan di dalamnya, yang pertama adalah karena salah dugaan, yang kedua karena dia sendiri menyakiti orang yang sepertinya tidak bersalah.

Perlahan Tenten turut menempatkan bokongnya di dekat Neji tetapi tidak berkeinginan untuk melihat pria berambut panjang yang kesakitan. Dia lebih memilih memandangi langit sore.

" _Gomen_." Nadanya terdengar penuh gengsi.

"Hn. Sekilas aku lihat kau memusatkan chakra pada kakimu. Sial."

"Kau tidak berubah."

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Bermanis-manis ria seperti Naruto dan Hinata-sama?" Neji ikut memandang lembayung senja, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya.

"Aku pikir kau akan berbeda setelah kau meninggal barang sedikit saja. Atau kau setidaknya memanfaatkan momen ini untuk lebih romantis sebelum mungkin kau pergi dariku lagi." ujar Tenten sok kuat. Dia mulai menoleh, menatap paras yang rupawan selagi punya kesempatan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggap aku ini sudah mati?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Nyatanya aku tadi datang ke pemakamanmu. Kau tidur dengan _ganteng_ dan damainya di peti matimu. Apa perlu aku ulang sampai satu juta kali?" Tenten agak membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih erat dengan Neji.

"Tapi nyatanya aku masih duduk di sampingmu, Tenten." dia tetap mendebat Tenten dan tanpa menengok kepadanya, membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan dengusan dari hidungnya.

"Kau tahu, walau kau sudah ada di sini, aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkanmu." Tenten menggumam sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke matahari yang hendak tenggelam. Diam-diam, tangannya mencari kelima jemari Neji dan mengkaitkannya. Tenten memang tidak berharap Neji akan membalas genggaman tangannya, tetapi Neji justru membuatnya terasa lebih lengket.

Neji tidak merespon secara verbal, sekarang gilirannya untuk menatap rupa yang cantik di sampingnya lekat-lekat. Dia hanya memberi jeda beberapa detik baru bisa mendapati pernyataan gadisnya dengan seolah tak tahu dasarnya kata-kata itu keluar. Pemuda itu hanya ingin jawaban langsung.

"Kenapa?"

"Astaga, apakah kurang jelas bagimu?" Bibir bergetar Tenten mempengaruhi suaranya sehingga selekas mungkin lipatan tipis itu dirapatkannya. Giginya bergemretak. Dia memejamkan mata, menahan air asin yang akan menetes. Kepalan tangan yang menjadi cikal bakal pukulan terbentuk.

Kondisi Tenten yang kelihatannya akan meledak-ledak membuat Neji langsung menempatkan Tenten di pangkuannya, hendak merengkuh raga yang rentan, tetapi kedua tangan Tenten mendahuluinya, menangkup kedua sisi pipinya, menarik wajah Neji agar bisa menempelkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Tak ada reaksi dari lelaki yang diciumnya sampai setidaknya 2 menit. Tenten pun ikut terdiam dengan masih menutup mata. Dia memastikan dirinya tetap tidak berharap Neji akan membalas. Dia juga mengutuk angin yang membuatnya semakin ditelan oleh suasana dan semakin rileks. Namun Tenten tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam begitu saja. Dia berniat menghentikan kecupannya, tetapi Neji berhasil mencegahnya dengan memperdalam ciuman Tenten, memagut bibirnya dengan agresif sehingga menciptakan suara decitan per kecupannya.

"Hmm... Oh, Neji," Tenten menggumam saat masuknya lidah Neji ke mulut setelah tangan nakal Neji meremas salah satu payudara gadisnya. Lidahnya yang menjulur menjilat bibir Tenten, memberi sebuah kode ajakan lidah Tenten bermain keluar, saling bertautan.

Setiap pagutan, jilatan, serta remasan tangan baik itu di pantat atau payudara Tenten membuat keduanya semakin bernafsu untuk melakukan lebih. Ditambah dengan suatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Tenten tahu persis ke mana arah kegiatan yang dia lakukan, maka dia melucuti pakaian atasnya sendiri sampai tubuh bagian atasnya telanjang. Neji tidak harus repot-repot melepas bra Tenten. Pemuda Hyuuga itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, membiarkan pakaian atasna terlantar. Tak lupa dia juga melepas cepol khasnya.

Kedua tangan Tenten melingkar di leher Neji dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak selagi pemuda itu memanjakan area tulang selangkanya dengan menanami beberapa kecupan dan hisapan penuh hasrat. Neji bisa merasakan Tenten memeluknya dengan erat seperti tak ingin melepasnya.

Pundaknya terasa sedikit membasah yang dipikir-pikir itu adalah air mata Tenten, rengkuhannya pun kian kencang. Gesekan-gesekan paha Tenten yang memprovokasi benda keras yang berdiri tegak di balik celana Neji berlangsung liar, mengundangnya tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menanggalkan celananya dan milik Tenten sekaligus.

xxx

Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi semilir angin sore menerpa kulit kedua manusia yang sedang menyatukan tubuh mereka, bercinta di bawah lindungan pohon. Sorotan matahari sore membuat punggung Tenten lebih hangat, sehingga tak terlalu dingin karena udara yang bergerak cepat.

Tenten menunggangi kejantanan Neji tanpa ragu, menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di atas Neji yang menggenggam kedua sisi pinggulnya agar tidak jatuh. Persetan dengan _foreplay_ dan Tenten tak peduli dengan rasa sakit di awal permainan meski Neji telah mengingatkannya _._ Lagipula, kewanitaannya sudah cukup siap menerima benda keras yang biasa mengoyak bagian dalamnya. Tepatnya, dia menikmatinya.

 _Dasar masokis._

Neji disuguhi pemandangan yang begitu elok. Tubuh Tenten yang bermandikan peluh bergoyang di atasnya. Bukit kembar yang padat dan desah nikmat Tenten tak kalah memperpanas suasana.

Didominasi Tenten terus menerus mungkin akan memalukan, maka Neji memutuskan untuk mengubah posisi seks mereka di mana punggung Tenten bersandar di dadanya dengan kaki mengkangkang lebar untuk memberinya akses.

Tanpa ampun Neji menyenggamai kemaluan Tenten. Dia tak bisa membiarkan buah dada yang bebas itu berguncang sehingga memperkerjakan salah satu tangannya lantaran yang satu menahan paha Tenten agar terus terbuka. Teriakan-teriakan ekstasi hasil genjotan kasar Neji tak pernah berhenti keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, Neji, aku ingin keluar!"

"Keluarkan, Sayang."

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

Tubuh Tenten melengkung saat dirinya meraih orgasmenya. Cairan seksnya tampak menyemprot dan melapisi batang kemaluan Neji. Nafas yang terengah-engah terus berlangsung karena Neji belum selesai dengan urusannya sampai cairan spermanya menyembur di dalam.

xxx

Senja telah berada diujungnya. Bintang bintang pun mulai bertaburan di langit yang menjadi saksi bisu bagi kedua anak manusia yang masih asik dengan dunia mereka. Kenikmatan duniawi tetap setia menghujani keduanya, lebih tepatnya Neji yang sedang menerima hisapan dan jilatan di batang kejantanannya dari Tenten. Telapak tangannya yang kasar menggenggam kepala Tenten agar tetap bergerak maju-mundur.

"Nngh hmm..." Tenten melenguh kecil saat mengulum teman kecil Neji. Dia menyingkap rambut yang menghalangi penglihatannya di balik telinga dan tangannya terlalu gatal untuk tetap diam sehingga Tenten memilih untuk meremas bola testisnya.

"Aaah, Tenten..." Neji mempercepat gerak kepala Tenten lantaran ia hampir mencapai klimaks. Sedikit kejam memang di kala ia memegang kontrol karena membiarkan Tenten tersedak. Hujaman final Neji lah yang terdalam. Dia membiarkan Tenten tetap dalam posisi melahap penuh penis dengan urat yang menonjol sampai airan putih kentalnya menyembur di dalam mulut gadisnya. Dengan senang hati, Tenten menenggaknya walau sebagian sperma Neji harus terbuang menetes karena mulutnya tak kuasa menanggung. Tenten pun beranjak dan menyerang mulut Neji dengan mulutnya. Dia hanya ingin Neji bisa merasakan air maninya sendiri.

Hubungan bibir mereka tak pernah lepas, saling bermain lidah dan tentunya Neji telah mengontrol permainan. Tenten selalu suka dan pasrah akan dominasinya. Di tengah menginvasi langit-langit mulut dan mengabsen gigi, Tenten seketika berani menghentikan pemuda Hyuuga yang hobi menguasai tubuhnya, lalu bersandar di dada pria itu, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke langit merah dengan gradasi oranye nan elok.

"Tenten,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau masih berasumsi kalau aku ini sudah mati?"

"Sepertinya." Tenten mulai mengembalikan perhatiannya ke arah Neji. Betapa tampannya ketika rambut panjang itu terhempas angin.

"Kau boleh beranggapan seperti itu." Tenten tak merespon melainkan tetap menatapnya.

"Anggaplah aku memang gugur di medan perang, tapi aku hanya bertanya-tanya, jika aku punya kesempatan kembali hidup, apa kau masih mencintaiku? Kalau dilogika, berarti aku telah menunjukkan cacat dan kelemahanku."

"..."

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

Tenten menutup matanya sembari menyerap udara dan suasana yang jarang-jarang bisa ia dapatkan dan mengguratkan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Tergantung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau masih menginginkanku, mengapa tidak?" Tenten mengangkat bahu, mengatakannya begitu enteng dan gampang. Dia menatap wajah tenang kekasihnya, yang entah membuatnya menyeringai nakal.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap tidak mau memaafkanmu, selamanya, walaupun kau kembali." Nada bicara dan raut wajahnya serius, seperti menaruh dendam. Neji yang sempat terlihat lega, dengan jahatnya Tenten membiarkannya tampak sedih kembali dalam jangka waktu yang lama karena terlalu menikmati momen ini. Gadis yang kini tak menggunakan cepolan hanya bisa tertawa puas di dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Hanya bercanda."

"…"

Gelak tawa kecil keluar dari bibir gadis yang ahli dalam persenjataan. Punggung tangannya menutupi bibirnya, menahan dan mengantisipasi tawa yang ia sendiri tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya. Cowok yang dibelakangi Tenten pun kembali lega, hanya saja dirinya memang bebakat dalam memasang wajah datar. Dia merasa pacarnya yang nakal itu patut diberi hukuman sehingga ia berencana untuk meluncurkan "serangan dadakan".

Ya, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bersenang-senang, tak peduli ataupun malu disaksikan oleh indahnya sang rembulan.

xxx

"Ngh…"

Dia melenguh sejenak sembari menggeliat di atas kasur. Semuanya gelap, membuat Tenten berasumsi malam baru saja tiba. Namun dia tak mengerti mengapa rasanya begitu sepi berhubung jendelanya masih terbuka. Jemarinya mengucek matanya yang gatal selagi ia menegakkan tubuhnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ah!"

Sekali ia terengah saat matanya menatap lurus ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan jarum jam di angka 2. Ditambah lagi ia mengetahui tubuhnya yang sudah tak ada lagi kain yang menutupnya. Dirinya yakin ingatannya masih tajam karena mengingat dia masih memakai bra dan celana dalam saat tidur.

Separah itu kah dirinya bermimpi hingga terbawa ke dunia nyata?

Dia mendesah saat tangannya menangkup dahi. Melihat raganya telanjang bulat terpaksa membuatnya mengingat peristiwa yang sudah ia prediksi tidak nyata. Tenten merapatkan bibirnya, lalu tersenyum simpul. Matanya terpejam dan semburat merah mewarnai pipi yang pucat. Nampaknya Tenten sengaja mengingat mimpinya, merasakan begitu nyatanya sentuhan Neji di kulitnya waktu itu.

Perasaannya pun campur aduk, seperti di antara senang, tetapi dia ingin menangis karena jelas-jelas itu tidak riil. Dia tahu, dia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa kekasihnya itu memang sudah "terkunci" di alam sana. Namun, Tenten terlihat menikmati "rasa sakit" di lubuk hatinya dengan menatap keluar jendela, menyerap udara malam.

"Hm, kurasa aku tidak berniat untuk memaafkanmu, Sayang."

THE END

 _What a random fantasy. Don't forget to drop your review, please? Haha bye._


End file.
